guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Finale of Restoration
Does this skill work with spamming shouts/chants? Say, like using Watch Yourself! before the duration of the shout actually ends. That isn't really ending the shout, but rather renewing it. Does it work like that? ~ Melton 04:08, 31 October 2006 (CST) :I don't think so. Shouts don't count as ending if they get renewed. --Spura 05:24, 31 October 2006 (CST) ::It doesnt, I'm working on trying this build, though i'm only lvl 13 and dont have most of the skills yet, using an echo that reapplies itself whenever a chant/shout ends will do the same thing. Testing Mending refrain + watch yourself, if i used watch yourself while the first one was on me, it did NOT reapply mending refrain. You must wait until it fully ends before reapplying it to get the effect. --Mwpeck 20:40, 2 November 2006 (CST) This is an amazing skill. Kessel 21:50, 23 November 2006 (CST) Wait til shout/chant ends? So if I used "It's just a flesh wound" (1 second recharge shout) would this trigger? I onyl have paragon heros so I cannot cap elites for paragon...-- ···» Life Infusion ··· 14:20, 21 December 2006 (CST) :Or does the shout have to have a duration (which means only "Go for the eyes" or "Watch Yourself" would be useful)? -- ···» Life Infusion ··· 14:21, 21 December 2006 (CST) ::It's just a fw has no duration and doesn't trigger it. Several other shouts besides Go For The eyes and WY have durations. TBH on targets like monks who don't attack GtfE is a poor choice because it will never end and will just keep getting renewed. --Spura 10:38, 25 December 2006 (CST) :::^ /facepalm.-- 06:35, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Excellent Hero usage. Morgahn is absolutely phenomenal with maintaining this skill and Mending Refrain. I don't know if I'm the only one who thinks this, so I am reluctant to add it in as a recommendation; also I don't know if its obvious. I'm curious to hear others' experience with this and Mending Refrain. GrammarNazi 13:48, 23 January 2007 (CST) :I am curious, can you please describe how the hero uses it excellently? I have no personal experience with it but i was wondering would it be worth a skill slot on my hero build? Huynh Sanity 23:35, 13 February 2008 (UTC) ::I have noticed this as well. in teams that are few in paragons, the paragon heros will pick exactly the right person at exactly the right times with this skill it seems.-- 06:31, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Icon the icon looks disturbingly like someone being 'saved' by a televangelist Omnipresentgnome 05:09, 23 November 2007 (UTC) Wow... I am still utterly amazed how people haven't caught on how utterly awesome this skill's healing ability is. That's all I'm going to say...-- 06:32, 13 September 2008 (UTC) :Ew Motivation. That's all I'm going to say... --Macros 07:06, 13 September 2008 (UTC) ::This would have reasonable synergy with "The Power Is Yours!"- and by reasonable I mean it would give mutiple party members the equivalent of 11 pips of regen or so. 07:09, 13 September 2008 (UTC) :::Would be excellent under the old Aura of Faith - 22 pips. (T/ ) 08:49, 13 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Crap to maintain tho. 30 sec duration at 12, and once every 11 seconds applicable. --- -- (s)talkpage 09:43, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Update in general. FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCC....*goes on indefinitely.*--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 03:04, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Well, I guess we can say farewell to the motigon (since they were certainly rampaging through the game before). :They nerfed it for PvP reasons, but fucked every build but Imbagon in the ass. There CANNOT be anymore paragon teams, motivation paragons are terrible now, and every ex-smart paragon is in the same rut they were before with only 1 option for a good build. GG Anet for that pointless last paragon update.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 16:15, 9 August 2009 (UTC) They don't want Paragons to exist. I left the game 6 monts ago and still I'm saddened to see how they keep making paragons less and less useful. Imbagon only viable? Glad left while it was still fun.